


Far Apart But Never Parted

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 69 More Kinks of Darkpilot [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Bonds, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben gets...creative with the Force bond he and Poe share while Poe's off on a mission.





	Far Apart But Never Parted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So this is a loose interpretation of the prompt "Mental/Psychic Sex". Hopefully it still works!

  
It was one of those nights where Ben missed his husband dearly. It wasn’t as if he didn’t recognize the necessity of the missions, but he missed Poe dearly. He missed Poe, and he couldn’t help but worry about him, where he was, what he was doing. If he was all right.   
He reached through the Force. Poe was safe. He had survived.

  
Thank the stars.

  
Poe’s presence was bright over their link all the while, like a brilliant sun. Then, _Ben_?

  
“It’s me,” he murmured.

  
_I’ve missed you._

  
“I have too.”

  
_You okay?_

  
“I’m so very lonely. I needed to feel you.”

  
 _I needed to feel you too._  Poe said. _You missed me a lot, didn’t you?_

  
“I did. And I’m going to make sure you get a good welcome home.”

  
Poe sounded a bit mischievous even as he said, _What did you have in mind?_

  
Across the link, Ben sent an image of the both of them embracing, touching, kissing, holding the other close. That was before going into the bedroom, before Ben would help him out of his flightsuit…

  
He felt Poe’s own excitement over the link, his own anticipation, his need, and he said, “What are you doing?”

  
_Unzipping my pants and…touching myself._

  
“Yes.” Ben wet his lips. “Touch yourself for me. Let me listen.”

  
Poe continued on, touching himself, caressing his nipples before returning to his shaft and testicles. Ben sent him more images, all the while moving down towards his chest to massage his own nipples until they were hard. He sent images of kissing Poe’s neck first before moving to his nipples, stroking and licking them. And over the link, Poe’s pleasure flickered and ached, calling out to Ben.   
Another image, and Ben was on his knees in front of Poe, taking his shaft into his mouth, pleasuring him, and over the link, Poe was stroking faster, his thoughts becoming jumbled with each image, each promise, until finally, Ben felt his husband’s orgasm all but roaring over the link. It was different just feeling it instead of seeing it, feeling that incredible pleasure. Ben sighed in contentment. His husband was satisfied, and so was he.

  
"How do you feel?" Ben said.

  
 _It was something,_  Poe said. _I might have to try it again._

  
"Yeah." Ben sighed. "I miss you, Poe. Come home soon."

  
_I will._


End file.
